Otara Mehara Nytel
Otara Vanthoma Mehara Nytel '''sometimes known as '''Little Star Nytel, is a Legionaire-born under-training Firemaster, prodigy, orator and member of Red Legion's SneLahr. ''Nytel rose to prominence when her life was threatened due to a premature birth, and her early diagnosis of '''DDH (Developmental Dysplasia of the Hip)'. She is originally of Legionaire-Avaryanese-Scottish ancestry. She currently holds dual citizenship to Red Legion and Avaryan. Nytel is also the only daughter of renowned Legionaire Firemaster Reiyora Nytel, and granddaughter of Lexim Nytel-Doraies. Birth Nytel was born 17 weeks prematurely at 9:38 WTT, on 3rd February 2012, at the Beckingslem Hospital in Slexxaar, Red Legion. She weighed 5 pounds 1 ounce at birth. Her premature birth afflicted severe breathing problems and birth defects, especially in the eyes, as her eyes appeared to be slightly deformed. As a result, Nytel underwent two surgeries in the eyes, and had to remain at the NICU for around 84 days. This was succeeded by a slow recovery. Origin of Name Nytel's nickname, "Little Star" was actually derived from her given name Otara, as it was the exact meaning. Her middle name, "Vanthoma" was passed down as the name of her great maternal grandmother. Her second middle name, Mehara was derived from Avaryanese word meher which literally means 'strong cub'. She was named by both her parents and inherited her mother's surname. Diagnosis of DDH When she was not walking at 16 months of age, Otara's parents Fréviere Danslauch and Reiyora Nytel went for a checkup. Thus, Nytel was diagnosed with a severe case of DDH. Despite undergoing a spell of four consequential surgeries, her condition failed to improve. She was thus permanently confined to a wheelchair. At around 30 months, Nytel learned to walk with the help of a walker, but only for a specified amount of time. Rise to Fame Nytel mastered Stage One of Fire Manipulation when she was 24 months old. With her mother being a Firemaster, she received considerable attention from the world. She went further when she mastered Stage Two at exactly 34 months. She became the then-youngest person to have done so. Red Legion decided to honor the disabled tot by making her the first official member of the nation's first official combat-based group for toddler and children Fire Manipulators, which was entitled SneLahr. 3-year-old Nytel also revealed her outstanding language skills when she delivered a short speech at the Grinfolk Summit, on the battles in Aroughs, leaving the attendants spellbound. She also delivered many short speeches afterwards. This helped to further bring her into limelight. Mensa Membership After displaying her precocious language skills, Nytel took the Stanford-Binet test, and scored an IQ of 143 at the age of 3 years, 6 months. At the same age, she received full membership from the world's oldest high IQ society, Mensa International. Nytel's current IQ score is 146. Physical Appearance Otara has moderately peach skin and hazel eyes that appear to be slightly deformed or squashed. She has a snub nose, thin eyebrows and slightly puffy pink lips.She has very straight light brown hair, with a slight hint of waviness that barely reach her shoulders, and also has a tall, thin frame. Personality Nytel has a friendly, kind-hearted and enthusiastic personality. She is exceedingly conscious about the world around her, and likewise, enjoys making speeches on current affairs. Being confined to a wheelchair has not worn down her spirits, as she is usually very cheerful and on the move. Seldom self-conscious regarding her powers, Otara still appreciates the amount of attention she receives. As a person, she is very obliging and cooperative and at times, helps in restoring order in SneLahr. She also has an everlasting warmth towards war refugees, and has declared that once grown up, she would like to become a Refugee Activist. Skills Weaponry Dagger Nytel is skilled in using a dagger as a form of art and also self-defense. She began learning to fight with wooden ones from the age of 2. She currently uses her mother's former dagger, the Eirehor which means "defender" in Avaryanese. Powers and Abilities Since she inherited Fire Manipulation, Nytel began using it haphazardly from the time she was 14 months old. She is currently on the road to mastering Stage Three, under SneLahr. She also obtained two Non-hereditary Powers, Both exactly at 17 months of age. One was Sorcery, which she hardly had any use for, and the other was Telekinesis which she began using at around 21 months, when her father, Fréviere Danslauch noticed a flower vase randomly floating all over the house. Her mother, Reiyora Nytel also reported that she noticed blankets and toys floating to her daughter's nursery in the middle of the night. Diseases and Disabilities Being born prematurely, Nytel was a major target for congenital defects. She was born with her eyes having an abnormal shape, but her vision was soon corrected with surgery. At 16 months, she was diagnosed with DDH (Developmental Dysplasia of the Hip) or CDH (Congenital Dysplasia of the Hip), which is a congenital or developmental deformation or misalignment of the hip joint. Although most children affected with DDH are able to walk later, after corrective surgery, it was not the case with Nytel. Doctors stated that not only was her hip joint misaligned, but it was also quite weak, defining the cause of her not being able to walk. Nytel was thus confined to a wheelchair, only able to walk for a specified period of time, through the aid of a walker. Category:Wielders